Someday
by BandGeek121
Summary: Hermione and Ginny have been together for a year, but are having a rather rough time hiding the realationship after getting caught in odd situations time and time again. One day, the two made a life altering decision to come out. But will their love be ab


Chapter one- new way to come out of the closet  
  
It was another hard day. Secret relationships are hard to keep secret, especially when dwelling in closets talking closely and stealing kisses only attracts people to open doors. And I was running out of excuses. Exactly how do you explain to a bunch of people you've been around for 5 years of your life that you're dating your friend's kid sister? You just don't. Especially when that certain kid sister and yourself are not out.  
  
Intro. My name is Hermione Granger. Yes, that Hermione Granger. But there's something you don't know about me. I'm a lesbian. As in: doesn't like boys. Or, as our dear friend Mr. Webster would put it "A woman whose sexual orientation is to women." Thank you, Mr. Webster. So, now that that's cleared up, who's my girlfriend? Ginny Weasley. Ha! I bet you never saw that coming. To be honest, neither did I. and the relationship hasn't been all thrills either. But that's a different story.  
  
I know a lot of people think lesbians are just, for lack of better words, horny all the time. To tell you the truth, we're just as horny as everyone else. We're just like everyone else! Except normal romantic relationships don't include any particular main part. Anyway I just told you that so none of you are potentially grossed out that me and Ginny are lesbians. But as I said, keeping a secret relationship is HARD.  
  
Harry had found me and Ginny in a broom closet ( a real one) for the third time that day. I looked at him, my face flushed.  
  
"What are you gits doing in here?" he asked, folding his arms. Ginny and I exchanged glances. We really didn't know what to say. Out of excuses. Ginny finally piped up after what seemed like eternity.  
  
"I had a...er....question about my transfiguration homework, and she was helping me answer it." I looked at her. In a broom closet?! My eyes said the words. She looked at me worriedly. Harry shared the same question.  
  
"In a broom closet?" he shrugged. "Forget about it. It's almost dinner. You guys might want to finish up whatever....homework you may have and come to the great hall. I hear Dumbledore's got some news for us." He started to turn away, when he spun back around. "Hermione, you have some lipstick on your cheek." With that he turned and left.  
  
I turned to Ginny. How many times did I tell her not to put lipstick on before we...hid in a closet. Hopefully, Harry just thought that it was my lipstick and I must have somehow slipped. The lighting was dim when he had opened the door. I hoped it was like that.  
  
"How about finishing that homework?" Ginny asked playfully, moving closer to me and kissing my lips softly. But suddenly, I wasn't in the mood anymore. I tried to pull away as slowly and gently as I could, so I wouldn't hurt her feelings. But I did. I saw the hurt in her eyes and almost groaned. "What's wrong, Hermione?"  
  
I didn't meet her eyes. This was going to throw a wrench into our relationship. "Ginny..." be still my heart, I thought, and almost laughed. That's how nervous I was. "We need to come out of the closet" When I looked up at her, she looked confused.  
  
"Well, it's not that hard Hermione; all we have to do is open the door..." Again, I almost laughed. I studied the girl that I loved truly and wholly, brushing the hair that was falling in her face away. I tried to read her mind. No matter how many books I read, I can't read this girls mind.  
  
"No Gin...." I mumbled. "we need to tell Harry and Ron we're together. That we're lesbians." I heard her suck in a breath, so I hurried on. "They have the right to know, Gin. It's so stressful to keep this under wraps. It's almost like we're ashamed of what we are. And we're not, right Gin?" My eyes never left hers. She nodded slowly.  
  
"You're right," she conceded out loud. Kissing me one more time, longingly, she took my hand; we opened the door, and walked down the hallway to the great hall. And to dinner. 


End file.
